oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ante Up
Meeting Ends On a Marine Vessel in the middle of the ocean, soldiers gathered around a cuffed prisoner who'd they'd chosen to place on the deck of the ship. They were all equipped with all kinds of weapons, each having some sort of seastone embedded into them in some way shape or form. The woman looked up to the surrounding Marine soldiers with a grin, before looking past them to the man that stood at the very from hull of the ship. "Just sit there, idly." The Marine stated arms folded as he looked across the waves. "It was a hassle, capturing you, Azelea Iggy worth at least 300,000,000. You will soon be at your new home of Impel Down were the rest of you filthy criminal lays." Turning around, his decorated Marine jacket that hung over his shoulder flew in the wind as he faced the guarded woman. Pushing his glasses up on his face, he dropped his arms down to his side and began to approach her. Marine soldiers stepping aside, the man squatted in front of Iggy's grinning face. "I see you still have that devious grin on your face. Show us those feathers, or are those seastone handcuffs draining your stamina too much for you to be able to utilize your devil fruit? Either way, you'll remain here for just a short while longer." Standing to his feet, he turned back and returned to his former location. "You should thank me for allowing you to enjoy this breeze, seeing as to how it'll be your last time seeing the light of day." Fixing his collar, he straightened his coat on his back. Still grinning, Iggy couldn't help but shake her head. "Are you monologuing?" She asked, "And it seems after all these years, your information is still incorrect. These seastone cuffs aren't draining anything." She snarled back at the Marine in charge. "Klaus, was it? You've severely misjudg-" THUD. Before Iggy could complete her sentence, her jaw was met with the opposing end of a rifle which literally knocked blood from her mouth. Looking up, her eyes laid upon the unnamed Marine that had been bold enough to strike her in the face. "You dare strike me, fodder?" Iggy asked almost in a barking manner. "If these cuffs come off, I'll enjoy killing you!" Again, she was struck in the jaw by the Marine once again. "Refrain from damaging her, please. Vice-Admiral Eldric has not given us orders to do so and I like to keep him happy when possible." Klaus claimed, continuing to look across the sea while ordering his men. Meanwhile, not too far away from the vessel, something or rather someone had been swimming at a relatively high speed. As they moved through the water, they left behind a stream like a tornado fired from a warship. There was a sudden burst under the sea, creating a dent in the waters which made the ship lean forward everso slightly. Gripping hold of the ship's railing, Klaus looked to his left and right. "What was that?" He asked, looking to Iggy under the impression that this was her doing, but it was not. She sat guarded by his soldiers and hadn't moved one bit cause if she did, she'd have been met by a bombardment of bullets. So just who the hell was it? Who was the cause? "Men, watch her! I need to investigate!" Klaus shouted, leaping from the hull of the ship beginning transforming in mid-air as he did. His human body slightly shrunk and widened, before his feet changed into a set of claws and his arms changed into wings. His face extended into a beak making up his full transformation. Klaus was the eater the Anicent Zoan devil fruit: Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon. Taking to the skies, he began a patrol over the seas in search of the cause of the sudden sea roar. Flying around for about five minutes total, Klaus returned to the railing of the ship attaching his claws to it firmly. "Excuse me if I startled you, men. I was unable to find the source of whatever it is that happened. Please, remain on high alert, we are in hostile territory and I would like not to wake up the Vice-Admiral. And do n-" Before he could finish his sentence, a wave of water towered the ship. It shadowed the ship like a night-filled sky, but it was still mid-day. Slowly falling over the vessel it sought to wash anyone who remained on the outside away and swallow them under the sea. Turning around, Klaus took the skies in attempts to avoid the wave. "My weakness!" He shouted, facing the wave of seawater head-on. Coating his wings in busoshoku haki, Klaus flapped them created a violent force of wind which somehow managed to counter the wave and blow it back. Looking back to the Marine's that guarded Iggy, he was surprised that each of them had been missing besides one which laid on the ground unconscious. "Guys!" "It is rude to yell while someone is sleeping, is it not?" A feminine voice not belonging to Iggy asked, walking from around the corner placing the glove back onto her hand. Water simply slid down her body as though it were coated in a layer of grease because it was in order to keep her clothes dry. It was evident the woman had just come from taking some sort of recreational swim. "You! I k-know you!" Glassing sliding down his beak, he tilted his head back to place them back onto his face. "B-B-B-Buster D. Amaka!" Klaus shouted, landing back to the hull of the ship to face Amaka and Iggy. "Tell me, you criminal! Why have you shown your lifeless face today on this ship?! Is it to reclaim the life of my Vice-Admiral? Well, I will allow no such thing, you fiend!" "Are you," Amaka began to ask, "Monologuing?" Iggy said in conjunction with the woman, releasing a strong sigh. "Yes, yes he is." Laughing, Amaka dropped her hands to her side before laying her eyes upon Klaus' transformed state. "The Pteranodon model, Marine. Feels like forever since I've seen it." Taking a step in front of Iggy, Amaka smiled wide. "I am uncertain whom you are referring to, but I've come to take the life of this woman. I assume you have no qualms with this?" "Oh course I do!" Klaus shouted, screeching through his beak unleashing a super-sonic boom of wind as he did. Amaka's hair and cape blew up in the breeze, but her smile remained unphased. Taking a step forward, the royal reached to her hip and drew her katana from its resting sheathe. "Then we shall fight for this beautiful lady's life. The winner takes all in a quick exchange of blows. I don't have the time to make this an extensive battle. Excuse me if I seem unladylike in our battle, I am still getting accustomed to this body." She claimed, kicking off of the ship's deck causing it to break under her force, dashing at Klaus like an arrow aimed for its target. In that same instance, Amaka's figure became a blur as she disappeared before Klaus' eyes. Commodore in the Marines or not, he had never fought someone of Amaka's caliber and that alone put him at a disadvantage. Before he could react, Amaka's figure reformed in front of him blade already swinging. Flying from the ship's railing, by extension Klaus dodged Amaka's strike. "I'm sorry Zombaka!" Klaus shouted, diving down at Iggy stopping just before colliding into her, flipping in mid-air so that his claws could grip ahold of her shoulders and lifting her from the ship. "I can not fight you and win! I will instead cheat in our duel and take her with me!" "I don't think that was a good idea, Marine!" Amaka shouted back, pointing to the now captured Iggy. Smiling, Iggy swung her lower body back and forth before she gained enough momentum to flip herself over to Klaus' back. "Hey, what are you doing criminal!" Smiling, Iggy landed on Klaus' back and pulled her hands from behind herself revealing she'd been holding the pair of seastone cuffs that were around her wrists in them. Without wasting a breath, Iggy clamped one of the cuffs around Klaus' claw and jumped from his back landing gracefully to the ship's deck. "W-What," he began, words beginning to slur as he slowed down the flapping of his wings before suddenly collapsing to the ship at her feet. "Seastone cuffs, pretty boy. I told you, they weren't effective on me. I ain't a devil fruit eater. Buuuut, for someone like you, good luck!" Iggy yelled out. Panting heavily, Klaus tried squirming around, but everything failed and worked against him. He just didn't have the stamina to put up the fight, but he at the very least could still speak. "Buster D. Amaka, Azelea Iggy, your actions will not be forgotten. I will order the heads of you both!" Without even responding, Amaka walked to the railing of the ship Klaus loved to lean on. Pulling on the railing, she launched herself over it and dove into the sea like an Olympic gold-medal swimmer. Following her lead in her own unique way, Iggy leaped off the floorboard of the boat into the air. As she jumped, a set of white wings sprout from her back like a plant growing at accelerating rates. Flapping them, she took to the skies and looked to the swimming Amaka. Swimming underneath the ship, Amaka held her breath and thrust her open palm at the bottom of the vessel. The sea quaked and in that same instance, a compressed thrust of air fired from her hand and clashed with the bottom of the ship. Upon immediate contact, an explosion under the sea occurred and the resulting burst of wind launched the ship across the sea in the complete opposite direction it had been traveling. Swimming back to the service, Amaka shook her purple mane splashing water all around herself. "Well, it seems you still have your wings, Iggy." Amaka began, placing her two fingers in her mouth and whistling. Her body slowly lifted, until blue serpentine Sea King revealed itself. "It seems your color of armament is even stronger than it once was. You just blew an entire vessel away with a single repel. When you jumpd aboard the ship, I honestly doubted if it were you or not, but to see you do that and even call Aokaung, I can't believe it's really you, Amaka-sama! We all missed you so much!" Iggy screamed, tears flowing down her face as she descended atop the Sea King's head, taking a knee and petting it. Smiling, Amaka simply nodded. "How's my favorite winged-person?" Wiping her tears away, Iggy stood proud. "I'm not little anymore, Princess Amaka. I'm thirty now. You don't have to just call me "winged", I'm . I've missed you so much! You too Aokaung." The Sea King simply batted its eyes and smiled. "Haha, excuse me, Iggy. My apologies!" Amaka laughed, patting Iggy on the head as though she were just a little girl. "We'll have to catch up on the way to our next destination." "Next destination? And where might that be, Princess?" "We're going to see him, the best Shipwright in the world, or at least I believe so--Hornigold Benjamin." Amaka responded. "But why for what? You have Aokaung!" "I love Aokaung, but I refuse to drag him along with what we are about to do. Besides, Iggy, Aokaung didn't bring me all the way here from Wano. I swam!" ---- "We're here." Amaka stated, fixing her tie while looking upon the active town the duo had just landed on. Turning to pat Aokaung on his head, she dismissed him giving him the orders to continue on how he saw fit. "Good," she began, lifting her sleeve to get a glimpse of her watch. "It excites me to know that we've managed to reach our destination fifteen minutes ahead of schedule." Eyebrow lifting, Iggy turned to her former Captain. "Um, Lady Amaka, why are we on Cinnabar Island?" Amaka chuckled at Iggy's question, "I told you once I rescued you from that Marine vessel, did I not? Our next objective was to seek out someone." Stepping forward, Amaka began to walk through the immediate town as though she knew exactly where she'd been going. Without another question, Iggy followed behind her. The duo strut through the town's pathways. Iggy's face was expressionless for the most part, but upon closer inspection, you could notice the slight sight of curiosity. It didn't take long for the two of them to reach what appeared to be a ship shop. The sign on the building read, "Ships at Sea Inc." and with hesitating, Amaka flung the doors open and walked into the place with Iggy right behind her. Before Amaka could say anything, a man of orange hair rushed to her front. He seemed much older than Amaka as far as appearance went. "I read it..." he said, taking a long dramatic pause. "So you really are alive?" He asked, waiting for her response. "In the flesh, but I don't have much time to explain." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag full of berri. Extending it out at the man, she waited for him to take it. "You know what this is for, Hornigold Benjamin." Frowning, he pushed the woman's money-filled hand away. "Tch, if you think I'd take money from you just to build you a ship, you've forgotten who I am." His frown transitioned to a smile, he nodded. "How about you go and get yourself something else to wear." Benjamin suggested, looking at her current clothing. "If you're gonna' come back, there's no need to wear the same thing as well." Strike on G-5 The sun shone down onto G-5 as a figure stood atop the tallest tower, surveying the base. This man was Wynn Godukera, a man with a burning passion for his own Justice. The hulking man stood tall atop the tower, looming at around 13 feet tall. His mane of black hair reaching down to his mid back faintly crackled with electricity. Godukera was temporarily being stationed here at his own request. His hope was being nearby when his son showed his face again, G-5 was much more convenient than Takamagahara. Their last encounter at Rusukaina had left much to do. Erin was clearly lost in the madness of Legs, the damn widow. Godukera would just have to beat the sense into him. For now though he had a job to do. "Cassian!" He called, his voice booming down to the man in the tower below him, the lookout of the base. "Anything to report?" FOOOOOOOOOSH Across the sea, a burst through the wind. YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRN An all-black mini-meteor sized chunk of earth flew across the sky before smashing up against the side of the G-5 base. Upon immediate contact, the base found itself thrown into chaos. The rowdy misfits of G-5 began to run around like chickens without their heads, calling out random orders trying to get everyone to prepare themselves. However, where the assault had come from, had not been done just yet. Much like the single chunk of earth that had been thrown, an array of swords gathered around the base and levitated around it waiting for the command of whoever it was that had summoned them. From the outside of the base there was no one who could be seen with the naked eye and as the Marines stood gaurd they did what they could to try and find the source of this sudden attack. The scale gave off the impression that there had been more than one person behind it, but once they did learn the truth, their theories would be proven completely wrong. "What in the.." Godukera manage as as massive explosion rocked the base. He glanced down to see that the base had almost gone into pure chaos immediately, a fire burned on the far side of the base, towards the sea. "MEN AND WOMEN OF THE MARINES!" Godukera roared, "Do not falter and do now sow this chaos. Have order now of all times. We are under attack, quell the fire, and take defensive positions." It was then that a ring of swords swirled to life around the base. Almost on instinct, Godukera whipped his hand downwards, fully expecting the blades to warp and break on his whim. But they did not. He grimaced, holding his hand in a defensive position. "Haki huh." The low crackle of black lightning coursing around his body was all that was heard. He focused his kenbunshoku outwards, mixing it with his powers to encompass the whole island in his gaze. "Show yourself and give up or face the wrath of the Marines." The water before Godukera burst upward as though there was an explosion in the sea. A wave filled the sky as droplets fell down over the base as though there had been a sudden change in the forecast. The wave paused in mid-air as though the forces of gravity had been aiding it in doing so. From the center of the wave emerged a single being--a woman. Her ebony skin and purple mane was known through the seas years ago and even know she'd been making a name for herself all over again. "It's been far too long, Wynn Godukera." She said, pulling the gloves on her hands down tighter. "I just came for a few things." She began to walk over the water as though she were some sort of magician while commanding a portion of the haki-formed blades to crash into the Marine base while some went on to attack the defensive Marine soldiers, striking them down where they stood. Smiling at Godukera as she landed upon the base's ground, she released a shockwave of purple aura over the base which caused more than eighty percent of the Marine population present to fall to their knees unconscious. "I believe I have some unfinished business here." Godukera was shocked for but a moment, before a grim frown spread across his face. "So you really are back, corpses should stay corpses Amaka." The black lighting leap from his body at the raining blades, crashing into them to halt their fall, a song of storms filled the sky. As lighting crashed against tempered will. "Grave still hasn't recovered from what you did Amaka, he'd nearly died. I doubt you'd care though. Just like that Ruin Weaver, clouded by your eye for death and domination." His hair began to stand on end, energy coursing through his being. "I assume the ships that went down, those were you too. Carrying one Azelea Iggy away with you." Godukera's large frame lurched forwards as he leapt from the building, meeting Amaka in the middle of G-5. As her wave of purple consumed the base Godukera stood strong, staring her down with nothing but malice in his eyes. "MARINES. DO NOT FALTER. THAT IS AN ORDER!" He roared as his own will exploded from his body, clashing with Amaka's. The fallen Marines seemed to catch themselves as they fell pulling themselves back to their feet. Their eyes were blank but they stood strong against the tide of her haki. A barely visible aura flickering around them. "Don't think you can just Waltz in here without repercussions Amaka." Godukera growled, thrusting a hand to the side as a massive chunk of the G-5 debris wretched itself from the earth and rubble. Crumpled stone an warped iron bent together with licks of flame into a boulder much like the one she had presumably launched at their base. The amalgamation whizzed through the air towards her left side. "It is nice to be informed that you are currently keeping tabs on me, Godukera. But... All of you!" She growled, reaching underneath her cape to draw her katana. In the next moment, she'd been attacked with almost the same technique she'd used before showing her face to the Vice-Admiral before her. With her free hand out, she spread her fingers apart and thrust forward at the air. As she did, she emitted a shockwave of her defending will halting the chunk of metal in mid-air. Next, she emitted her conquering force once again and as she did, the chunk of metal fell down to the ground as though gravity stopped from supporting it. Haoshoku Haki, a specialty of Amaka above all other forms in the fact that she had mastered it so well, that there was virtually nothing she couldn't affect. The plants on the base cowered under its released, withering away as though their nutrients had been sucked out. Its effect went past living things and began to have control over things that were inanimate as well. "Will falter!" Swinging her sword carelessly, she released a slashed which compressed itself at the moment of release and formed into a cresent of busoshoku haki. While simultaneously doing that, she released a shockwave of energy from her body which revealed itself as a giant wave of black flames that soared across the gap between herself and Godukera. "Kimiyoku!" What Amaka had done was convert both her Haoshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki into one by materializing her will of fire to create a spiritual force of flames that would burn whatever it came into contact with. Even though the functionality was different, to Godukera, someone who'd witnessed her prowess in the past before, he'd easily mistake it for her Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Amaterasu prowess. "All 725M Berri of you. It'd be hard not to look into a corpse making such a name for herself." The crackling aura of lightning around him grew more intense as a blade of black lightning appeared in his right hand. Her second burst of haki was strong, he could see the trees become barren out the corner of his eye. It was then that he felt it, something big coming. But this was Amaka after all, he'd done it before. Moving his body effortlessly, he moved from the path of the blade as it swung, the crescent simply another moon to him. The wave of fire that came in the moments after was a bit more worrisome, not for him but for the men that surrounded the area. So Godukera stood, cloaking in his armor of lightning as he manually grabbed the magnetic fields of every last one of them and whipped them into the air, swiftly piloting them to the ships using Kenbunshoku as his eyes. This of course allowed the black flames to impact him, washing over his body in a flash. In the aftermath the ground lay covered with scorch marks. Stone and dirt charred black and partially destroyed. Godukera had done his job though, but the flames were still on his armor. In his former observations of his fights against Amaka, the flames she'd made with her devil fruit could be repelled by his own, but these refused to move and stunk of her. That's when the flames finally broke through at their initial impact point. It happened in a moment but as they jumped in they immediately began to burn his coat and the part of his hair that hung along his back. Godukera moved in an instant, his aura and the flames on it flung to the side, a bolt across his back and clothes, severing them and the flames from him. His entire body seemed to flux and blur as a cloud of dust kicked up. At the same time Godukera appeared atop a the still standing building behind him, looking down at Amaka. "So you can teach a dead dog new tricks, how amusing." He growled, raising an eyebrow at Amaka. He stood now in his usual uniform, sans the coat. His hair was now only down to his shoulders. Godukera hadn't expected the nature of the attack to be so different from what he'd come to expect. He then recalled her ceremonious burst from the water, the host of new abilities she'd displayed. He had a theory. But Godukera had accomplished what he set out to do. Lighting cloaked him once again as he removed a den den mushi from his pocket. "This is Kurorou, we are under siege at G-5. Buster D. Amaka is present and wreaking havoc. I have evacuated most of the base and will be moving to the offensive. Send suppression forces as soon as possible." The snail clicked off as the message went through. "Well then lets get to business." The inner area of the base cracked and swelled as Godukera lifted a hand. Rocks, metal, debris, and other objects that composed the now scarred floor of the inner sanctum blasted upwards into the air like shrapnel as tugged their fields skyward. "Shall we Amaka." Dropping both her hand and sword to her side, Amaka gave a slight smile while shaking her head left and right. Sheathing her katana allowing the blade to glare off the reflection of sun's rays, she had no longer taken up a combative stance. Instead, she looked as though she'd given up on this battle because in reality, she did. Continuing to shake her head, her smile quickly transitioned to a smile. "To think you'd call for back up, Godukera." She said, completely caught off guard by his request. Sighing, she looked at him out the corner of her eyes before releasing another wave of her will over the area, forcing the little circus act he gathered over them to fall to the ground. It seemed as though she controlled them as well, each intentionally falling in ways so that they didn't come into contact with her. "But I will say. These cards fell into play better than I expected. We'll meet again, Godukera, maybe as allies." She ended, leaping from the edge of the base into the sea. Ante Up A few days following the events that transpired at G-5, Amaka found herself at the very husk of Takamagahara. Hundreds of Marines laid around the entrance of the Marine Headquarters, while Amaka stood tall with a smile on her face. She looked forward and while people laid in pools of blood, her gloves were completely clean, as though she had nothing to do with the messy before her. Staring the man of silver hair standing across from her in the eyes, she flipped her purple mane over her shoulders and smiled a bit wider. Her cheeks turned red--she had actually been blushing. "It flatters me that I've been met with the presence of the Fleet Admiral himself. Do you do this often, Byakko, or is this a special occasion." Sighing, she looked to the defeated Marines around. "I would like to say... I am not responsible for this mess, I have killed no-one." Holding her hands out, "My hands are clean." she showed Kurama her stainless white gloves. "I do disagree with the amount of disrespect I've received since coming back to this world. Godukera should be fired, he made it easy for me to get here. Calling soldiers to G-5 left this place a loss-less secure than I thought. Or maybe the Marines' power is waning, Byakko." Images of her previous battles with the man before her flashed in her memory bringing about a great smile. "Do not tell me you have come to put me back in the grave, Byakko. It would bequeath you to at least hear what I have to say. I mean, after all, you are the one who bestowed me with the title of Hitorigami." "What are you talking about?" The Fleet Admiral's crimson eyes centered upon the solitary intruder with a strong yet passive gaze, questioning her remark of the power of the marines having waned as proof of her ease of access. And yet, despite that fierce expression, his face formed the usual chilling and composed smile that was a staple of his usual temperament. "If I'm here, this place doesn't need any better security than that." Kurama's eyes subtly turned once to the left and then to his right, taking in the sight of the men who had fallen to protect this marine base. It was quite an opportune time for this pirate to invade, with the Admirals all away and most high-ranking personnel preoccupied elsewhere with the upcoming Yonko conflicts. The others that remained were immediately told to stand down and allow the matter to handled directly by the Fleet Admiral. Despite the men that had fallen, despite the fact that an invader now stood on marine soil, the others went back to their usual tasks. That was how great their faith in their leader was. Once it was known the situation was under his supervision, there was no need to worry. "Do not be haughty. Do not get impatient. Just sit and wait for the enemy. Do not fear. Even if something should happen, as long as you walk with me, there will be no enemies in our way." Those were the words that Kurama spoke when he first attained the rank of Fleet Admiral. When the world was in silent fright over the rising of a new age of piracy, it was Fleet Admiral Byakko who firmly asserted that they would all fall before their joined might. And every action since that moment reassured his soldiers that that statement was not just words of empty strength but words of action. Now was no different. "So am I to take it that all of this was just so you could come here and confess to me? A letter would've worked too. Didn't you ever give a love letter to a boy in school or something? This hardly called for such a scene." Kurama responded, playfully disengaging the tension caused by her arrival and his firm statement from before. If nothing else, he was a master of provocation. The Fleet Admiral knew how to push people's buttons, for better or for worse, and so as evident by his words, he was clearly granting Amaka the moment to speak that she requested. Frowning almost child-like, Amaka poked her lips out. "Wow, Kurama. I can't believe you would be the one to comment on this scene. You've done much worse," she licked her lips, nearly wiping the gloss from them, but giving them a new one. "I've seen it." She ended, forcing her haki out into the physical plane creating an all-black construct which took the form of a seat. Without another moment's waste, she sat in it and placed her forearms along the armrests of the chair. "Yes Kurama, it was called for. It's my last stand, I at least wanted to go out with having a little bit of fun." Sighing she continued on, "You will have to ignore the fact that I destroyed G-5 and had to recover an old crewmate of mine, but I needed her. What is a crew, without its members. I am nothing without them, yet they are everything without me." She tought back to all the fates of her crewmembers, pleased with some and completely distraught with others. She wished she could build a time machine to go back to the ones she lost, wanting to change fate and have them fight alongside her in this current era. Left hand lifting from the rest, she ball her hand up into knuckles and placed it under her chin while leaving her elbow on it. "I told you, I am full aware of the Marines' current handicap in this world. That balance you speak and hold so high is currently non-existent. I have spoken to Legs and Daikaku. World War X will not be going in your favor, especially with those two inexperience Admirals that have recently been promoted. I can only assume, that with promoting a cyborg, you guys are indeed scrambling and scrapping what you can. Surely you have better picks, Wynn Godukera, Carter, Bambina, or even the likes of Taraji." Once again she sighed, she felt as though she'd been rambling on and Kurama had not been here to have a formal talk with someone such as her. "I apologize for my attempts at giving you better suggestions. I am here for one thing and one thing only:" There was a sudden silence. Amaka squinted her eyes and slightly lowering her head to give Kurama an almost devious glare. "I would like to start new, Kurama and this time, I would like to purge the sea of flame pirates and destroy them at their core. I want to crush their ideals ad show them the reality of having no will behind their dreams. I, wholeheartedly, demand the position of Shichibukai." "You sure got some -sized lady nuts on you to show up here after destroying a marine base and making demands of me." Kurama responded without missing a beat, his gaze locked with Amaka's own; a look of callous irritation etched on his face. "It's quite kind of you to be so concerned about our position in the upcoming conflict, but rest assured, we marines have not fallen so low as to start accepting the help of vagabonds." he continued, though he followed through with a light change in demeanor. "That is what I'd like to say, or rather, what the others would say. But I value the notion of all of us working together toward the pursuit of peace and justice. I certainly have nothing against adding to our strength. However..." Shutting his eyes for a brief instant, lowering his head in the process, he slowly crept his chin upwards and opened his eyes with a narrow glare. "I cannot overlook the fact that you destroyed a marine base. Killed my own people. And then barged in here, and spouted demands." Kurama said, bearing a serious expression, before his arms went down at his side and he then formed his signature smirk. "Destruction of marine property. Death of marine personnel. I want something in return for that. Shichibukai? Don't misunderstand. If you have any use to me, then I'll take you on as a Shichibukai. That's all this is. You can compensate me for the loss in manpower by offering yourself up. You have no say in this." Slowly, Kurama began to raise both of his arms simultaneously, stretched out on either side of his body as though he were signaling something to rise. A shivering cold seized the air around them, as though death itself stood in front of the Fleet Admiral. Amidst the bloody corpses that littered the ground, black lines began to creep along their skin, until finally each and every one of the fallen marines had opened their eyes. Their pupils were of a chilling scarlet, no different in color to Kurama's own eyes, and yet, unlike the Fleet Admiral's own lively crimson, their deep scarlet was akin to that of frozen embers. Staggering, each of the corpses picked themselves up, standing upright and numbering in the tens as they surrounded Kurama on either side and separated him from Amaka; their lifeless bodies facing her direction, with many of them gripping the blades that they had died together with. Although they were armed, they remained stationary, though it was clear that if Amaka was to attempt to close the distance between herself and Kurama, the risen dead would be quick to intercept her. The black lines that appeared on their bodies were from the Fleet Admiral's Busoshoku Haki. When he extended his arms out, he emitted his Haki outwards, and imbued it into each of the fallen soldiers on the ground. It was no different than imbuing a weapon with Haki. The corpses were now Kurama's limbs; for him to do so as he pleased. This was nothing short of symbolic of the Fleet Admiral's ideals; even in death, the marines continue to fight for justice. "I have no time to entertain the weak. If you intend to join me, you better show me that you have the strength to back up that talk. Otherwise, you can join these bodies in death once more." Clapping at Kurama's performance, she couldn't help but smile. "Excellent performance, Kurama! See," she said, pointing to the many standing corpses under Kurama's command. "Told you they were fine, I did nothing, but you don't have to be so stern." She added, standing from the make-shift chair before commanding it to disperse into a wave of black flames which surrounded her and provided warmth from the sudden chill. This all done through her Busoshoku much like Kurama had also displayed. "I thought that he would have gotten rusty over these years. Yet, he's only gotten stronger." Turning her back to Kurama, she began to head away from Kurama into the distance. "Then I'll meet with you more formally later, Kurama." She ended, leaping from the edge of the sky island like a swimmer from a diving board. Initiate Category:Role-Plays Category:Sig's RPs